


Against the Wall with Draco Malfoy

by macaparket



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macaparket/pseuds/macaparket
Summary: Hermione... Draco... in a dark elevator... Need I say more!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Against the Wall with Draco Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> (Story and note from 2011)
> 
> This story is inspired by laurielove's LJ community "Against the wall". I recommend visiting it and her profile here on to look up all the wall stories. :D
> 
> Tnx to my beta Potionsmistress23 for checking all this out :) Without her it would be just an incoherent jumble of words :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy this. :)
> 
> Please Read and Review :)

This was the last place she expected to see him. But what's done is done. Draco Malfoy was riding in the elevator with her.

Apparently, both of them were attending a conference about Muggle Rights in Berlin. This wasn't that surprising because he, too, worked in the same department with her but in a different section. What was entirely surprising was that he stood for and not against granting Muggles more rights in the Wizarding world. This, of course, pertained to parents of Muggle-borns and those who knew of the existence of magic.

The tension in the small space was palpable. It was only them in the elevator, and each was turned in a different direction. Hermione shifted her weight uncomfortably from one leg to another.

_"Boy, I wish this freaking elevator would hurry the fuck up,"_ she thought to herself.

Suddenly, the elevator stopped, and the lights went out.

"What the…" she started but was silenced when a mouth crashed into hers.

She knew it was he. No one else was there. Why he was doing it, though, was a mystery. But it felt good.

_"So good,"_ she thought, not about to muss over it.

Heck, she couldn't if she wanted to. Rational thoughts no longer existed in her head.

Moaning quietly, she opened her mouth and let him slip in.

His kiss was passionate, powerful, and dominating. His tongue was roughly rubbing against hers, making jots of pleasure course through her body.

He pushed her backward with his body until she hit the elevator wall.

His hands traveled upwards towards the top button of her blouse. Instead of unbuttoning it, he ripped it apart, causing buttons to fly all over.

At that moment, everything became urgent. His kisses, his touches, and she reciprocated. All that mattered was to be nearer. Flesh to flesh.

Jeans and shirts and boxers and bras were quickly discarded, and soon, they were naked.

"You've always wanted this haven't you, little Mudblood? You've always dreamed about my big, Slytherin cock pounding into you, haven't you?" he whispered menacingly in her ear, tearing his mouth away.

Every response she intended to give was lost when he thrust his fingers inside her forcefully. He was brutal, and she found that it turned her on. She never felt like this before.

"You're so tight, Mudblood. Is this good?"

"Ye.. yess…" she managed to choke out.

"Of course it is." His voice was filled with arrogance. "And it's going to be even better."

Just then, she felt one of his fingers pry on her clit. Like everything, this, too, was filled with intensity. He rubbed it hard, making her moan and thrash beneath him.

"Ahh… harder…. more…" she panted. "Pleasee…"

"Pleasee!" he mocked. "Please what?"

"Please, make me cum. Please!" she pleaded.

With that, he thrust his fingers into her again, hitting her G-spot and making her come undone. A cry of rapture escaped her lips.

"God, you scream so well," he said as he lowered his head to nibble on her neck. "Gonna make you scream some more now."

Removing his fingers from her pussy, his hands moved under her ass as he picked her up like she weighed nothing.

Her back was propped up on the wall, and her leg curled around his waist.

Without any warning, he thrust into her, filling her to the hilt.

"God!" she screamed.

"God's not here Mudblood. Just me," he sneered.

Each one of his thrusts made her see stars. He was hurting her, but she didn't care. Pain became pleasure when he started rubbing against her clit in the process.

He was holding her hips and raising her faster and faster only to let her drop on him once more.

"Oh, Draco... more… more... more…"

"You like this, huh? Filthy Mudblood! Has Ron ever made you feel like this?"

"No… no... neveeeer…" she screamed.

His lips neared her ear when he whispered hoarsely, "Putain! Vous avez la meilleure chatte Mudblood. Qui a su qu'un Mudblood pourrait sentir ceci bon?" (Fuck! You have the best pussy Mudblood! Who knew a Mudblood could feel this good?)

Her eyes opened wide. He was speaking French. Her favorite language. Sexiest language in the world. That was all it took to make her orgasm.

Her orgasm triggered his release. Cum was spurting in waves into her.

When it was finally over, he lowered her to ground and picked his wand up. With a murmured spell, her clothes were fixed and back on her.

At that minute, the lights went on again, and the elevator moved. Draco was standing in the same position as before, and a smirk was grazing his lips.

Confused, Hermione got up and resumed her previous position. Just then, the elevator stopped on her floor.

While passing beside him, she thought she heard Draco say, "Je vous reverrai Sang-de-bourbe." (I will see you again Mudblood.)

"Attendant avec intérêt lui Malfoy," she said to herself (Waiting with interest Malfoy)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: The English translation of the French parts is not so perfect but it's roughly that :) I kinda forgot what I originally translated into French xD (Also edited with the help of some nice reviewers on fanfiction[.]net)


End file.
